Life in a Soap Opera
by FlairYourFuel
Summary: When Hermione's life takes a turn for the better, is it really what's best? Who actually gets to control their life?
1. The Truth

Greetings everyone. This story came to me when I least expected it. Please note, the characters will most likely not fit stereotypical fanfiction personalities. I had the story and I needed to fill in names.

For those who have me on author alert, no I am not giving up on HSMG, I just have trouble updating a One-Shot series regularly. Anyways I know it's short, but here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the library, studying as usual. Draco was sitting a few feet away, looking through magazines. They had recently become friends, knowing that it would be best for everyone after the war. As she flipped the page she sighed and glanced at Draco. She had liked him for a while, more then a while. Actually ever since they became friends, they were really close, and Hermione didn't want to ruin that relationship.<p>

After a few minutes Draco closed up his magazine and looked at Hermione. She heard him rustle and closed the book.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." She replied.

"What you studying?"

"Transfiguration."

"Ah, OK." Draco said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh! By the way I got over my crush on Blaise." Hermione stated. Since Blaise and Draco were friends she had told him about it, so she could be a little closer to going out with Blaise. However, after hearing of a friend's crush on him she decided to give it up.

"Oh, OK." Draco paused a minute, "Who do you like now?"

"That's for me and Ginny to know." Hermione said smoothly. She had hid her crush for this long, she wasn't going to break any time soon.

"Please tell me?" He begged.

"Nope. I'll give you a hint though. I kind of have a crush on two guys." Hermione also kind of like a Ravenclaw.

"I bet you I can guess one." Draco declared.

"I bet you can't." Hermione responded.

"Bet I can."

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

"Bet you can't."

"Is one of them me?"

Hermione froze. Draco looked at her, she could tell he was going to get an answer by any means.

"Maybe." She finally said.

"Is it yes or no?" He insisted.

"I love being cryptic in my answers."

"Is it yes or no?" Draco said firmly.

"Oh my….yes one of them is you! I've had a crush on you ever since we became friends." Hermione finally spilled out.

"Really? In that case, why don't we try dating? I've kind of liked you ever since I saw you." Draco said. Hermione just starred at him.

"I find that really hard to believe." She replied.

"I'm not kidding. Remember that day I walked you to the great hall and sat with you? I wanted nothing more then to kiss you and hold your hand. But I couldn't cause I was with Pansy." He said.

"Really?" She whispered. Draco nodded.

"Well then….." Hermione said, slowly standing. "Give me a few days to think about it." Draco nodded and Hermione left the library.


	2. Advise

Here's chapter two.

My sorry's for the chapters being so small. I just type in what fits right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"So that's the current situation." Hermione explained to her friend, Pansy.<p>

"Good god I hope you didn't say yes." She said, bluntly. Hermione just stared at her. Pansy continued.

"He's a liar. That's all he does. A liar and a cheater who let's other girls bite his neck. He's cheated on most of his girl friends and I'm sure he'd to the same to you." She said. Hermione thought back to a couple months prior.

When Draco and Pansy had gone out another one of his female friends had just gotten over a relationship. So she had been latching onto his neck and leaving marks. Hermione had seen this happen once, so when Draco would complain about it she knew he was telling the truth.

"Here's my advise for you. Ask him if he really got that broom that he said he left at his manor. The broom hasn't come out yet. If he says he has it he's a liar, if he says he doesn't have it, he's telling the truth." Pansy finished and walked off.

Hermione was lost now. Pansy had been the one who had dumped Draco, why was she acting so jealous? Another thing was that Hermione had gotten to know Draco, and he wasn't like that at all. After muc thinking, Hermione went to another person for advise.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

"Well that's an odd situation." Luna said after hearing the situation.

"I know, and I'm not sure what to do." Hermione said. "I know Draco doesn't have the best reputation. But I really can't believe he did all that stuff."

"Well Sweetheart….do what your heart tells you."

"Huh?"

"I've given up on boys just because my friends have told me to and it sucks. I don't care who it is, I just want you to be happy. And I'll support you in any way I can." Luna said, hugging Hermione.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione said.

"So….may I know who this mystery boy is?" Luna said.

"Draco Malfoy…." Hermione finally said.

"Awh! You two will be cute together. I wish you the best of luck." Luna said. Hermione smiled and went up to her dorm.


End file.
